Quererte para Perderte
by Kirane kuroma
Summary: Para avanzar en la vida y lograr grandes triunfos ryoma deberá dejar muchos sentimientos importantes atras


akirane: Hola que tal son nueva aqui y la verdad estoy un poqito nerviosa por es la primera vez que subo algo asi qe espero qe les guste asi qe ryoma nos harias el honor

Ryoma: The prince of tennis no le pertenece a akirane por que si asi fuera yo seria un cursi de primera

akirane: que malo ¬¬

**Quererte para perderte**

Hacía años que no veía este paisaje tan cálido, no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui hace 2 años, recuerdo que al partir yo tenía en mente mis futuras victorias, que no pensé ni un solo segundo pensé que mi decisión le afectaría a ella, supongo que con el tiempo he dejado de quererla.

_Ya vía desilusión, dolor y resignación _

_El tiempo supo esperar, y así la deje de amar _

_No había más que decir_

_Había llegado el fin _

_Hacía dos años ya, que no me la encontraba._

Todavía recuerdo a algunos de mis viejos amigos, pero no tengo idea de que ha sido de ellos, no sé porque he vuelto, supongo que extrañaba este lugar, recuerdo que tan pronto subí a ese avión, me sentía solo, pero con el tiempo creo que se ha esfumado ese sentimiento.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en el aeropuerto con mi familia y amigos, estaban todos, menos ella, era la única persona que quería ver antes de partir, después de todo no sabía cuándo volvería, poco a poco me despedía de mi familia, estaba despidiéndome de mis amigos, trataba de tardarme lo más posible, para darle tiempo para que llegara esa linda joven que me volvía loco, porque era perfecta, su piel blanca, lisa y suave, su cabello de un hermoso color pelirrojo atado siempre en dos largas trenzas y sus ojos, esos ojos que me hechizaban, unos ojos que parecían dos rubíes, me encantaba su mirada porque todo el tiempo expresaba una cálida inocencia._

_Ya estaba por irme, pero una suave voz me hiso voltear, y ahí estaba ella corriendo hacia a mí, sentí una inmensa alegría cundo la vi, me acerque a ella, una vez llego hacia a mi me abrazo y no dude en corresponderle el abrazo, estaba llorando, sentía como sus lagrimas mojaban mi playera, me estaba susurrando algunas palabras algunas no las entendía bien por su llanto, pero entendí lo suficiente para saber, que mi amor era correspondido, sentí una inmensa alegría, pero también tristeza, porque me entere demasiado tarde, cuando le iba a decir algo una voz me detuvo, era la que anunciaba que era momento de alejarme de ahí, y así que simplemente me despedí con una amarga sonrisa de ella, me di la vuelta y me marche, podía escuchar todavía su amargo llanto, trataba de ignorarlo para no sentirme peor, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaban la playera, voltee y vi como se aferraba hacia mí, en ese momento la sentí tan frágil, sentía que si la tocaba aunque sea para abrazarla la dañaría, me suplico que no me fuera que me quedara pero, simplemente le dije que me tenía que ir, pero volvería, así que le dije que me soltara y me fui al avión, una vez dentro de ese avión sentí un inmenso dolor uno que no quería sentir, así que me dije a mi mismo que aunque la amara no iba dejar que me afectara y así que difícilmente deje en el olvido ese sentimiento de amor hacia ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

_Estaba aprendiendo como vivir_

_Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi_

_Con la mirada_

_Desesperada_

Al parecer tengo razón este lugar no ha cambiado, todavía está un parque en el que antes solía entrenar con mis amigos, me pregunto cómo estarán, bueno hace mucho que no tengo contacto con ellos, y mucho menos ella. Parece que no hay nadie, bueno este parque tiene muchos años aquí supongo que a la gente ya no le gusta venir a estos sitios, se ve muy calmado, será mejor que me siente y me relaje; cuando me estaba empezando a dormir un llanto me despertó, no parecía el de un niño perdido o algo así, era el de una mujer.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya antes de que se arme un escándalo, pero se ve tan calmado este lugar, mejor me siento en una banca de por aquí cerca, estaba cansado, voltee a todos los lados para toparme con la figura de una joven, pero se me hiso tan familiar pensaba que podía ser ella pero esperaba que no, hasta que vi su rostro y si mis sospechas eran ciertas, era ella, no me gusto verla llorar, así de nuevo sentí esas sensaciones que no sentía hace años, algo que creía a ver olvidado y enterado en lo más profundo de mi ser.

_Y fue tan fuerte Volver a verte_

_Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti_

_Hasta mirarte Recuperarte_

_Y saber que te irías sin mí_

No podía creerlo otra vez estaba viéndola, pero no quería verla llorar, así que mejor me le acerque, una vez frente a frente me senté a su lado, ella volteo verme con esos hermosos ojos que ahora estaban repletos de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?-no dude en preguntarle

-es que… yo tuve una pelea con alguien muy importante para mí- decía mientras trata dejar de llorar

-tranquila, si vas a llorar hazlo- le dije mientras la observaba detalladamente su rostro lleno de lagrimas

-muchas gracias, ¿disculpe como se llama?-

No podía creerlo se había olvidado completamente de mi, pero bueno yo no era quien para hablar de eso puesto que también la había olvidado, iba a decir mi nombre cuando un chico como de nuestra edad de pelo negro rizado y ojos de color verde se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros, una vez enfrente de nosotros la mira y se inclina.

-yo…lo siento por lo que paso, es que me dio celos al creer que me estabas engañando, pero perdón te pido que me perdones, te amo tanto que me duele tanto el pensar que te puedo perder- suplico aferrándose a ella

Ella lo miraba sorprendida con un inmenso sonrojo, le sonrió y le dijo que le perdonaba el levanto la mirada para recibir un cálido beso de ella, y así se fueron felices ignorándome por completo.

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte_

_Volver a creer en los dos_

_Basto mirarte_

_Volver amarte_

_Para perderte de nuevo Amor_

Me sentí confundido hasta que comprendí la situación, ése es su novio, que es él por quien me olvido y recupero la sonrisa que le arrebate, es él quien curo las heridas las cueles yo deje; es el afortunado quien tiene el amor que yo pude tener pero deje escapar por pensar que siempre seria mío, veo que fui un completo idiota al dejarla, pero ahora ella es feliz con él a su lado, pero me da tristeza pensar que ese pude haber sido yo.

_Sentí tanta confusión_

_Al verte tan fría amor_

_Así fue que comprendí_

_Que tú no eras para mí._


End file.
